Son?
by Zephyr-taicho
Summary: Did Jim really escape unscathed after his encounter with Scroop?


**Okay. So the first time I tried to post this it decided not to work so let's try again. **

**this small one-shot (that may or may not be expanded upon...depending on reviews and opinions) is based on what might have happened if Scroop had actually managed to injure Jim. I really felt that small scene would have been a perfect introduction into developing Jim and Silver's father/son relationship so I decided to give it a go.**

**please enjoy!**

**By the way...I sadly do not own any of the characters used within this fanfic. all rights for it go to Disney. **

* * *

Jim stood against the centre mast, letting it support his weight as he tried to get his breath back. Scroop certainly wasn't the kind of guy Jim wanted to mess around with again, if Silver hadn't came when he did, Jim had no doubt he would probably be dead or close to dead. As it were he was still trying to get his breath back and was finding it difficult to do so. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and his throat felt dry. When Silver started talking to him he tried to clear his mind and focus, he really did but he was becoming dizzy and his vision blurry.

He attempted to walk forward, show he was unaffected and he could handle himself when suddenly his legs no longer supported his body and he fell forward, his entire body going limp as it crashed to the deck.

Silver looked around and seeing the rest of the crew going about their business he sighed in relief, guess there was no helping it. He scooped the teenagers thin body off the ground before retreating to the galley. He gently lay the limp body onto one of the wooden tables before going into his cabin to retrieve a few blankets. Upon returning he spread them over one of the tables closest to the stove before lifting Jim and lying him on top of the soft material. After checking the teens breathing and the bruised throat ensuring he was okay for now the cook turned back to the stove to finish the evening meal and now a small bowl of broth for the injured cabin boy behind him.

JSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDA

Two hours later, the crew had been fed and Silver was determined to get Jim to eat as well so he untied his apron and hung it on an exposed nail in the woodwork of the ship before heading towards the stairs leading up to the main deck taking a quick glance at the still unconscious boy in the galley. He shook his head and sighed as he made his way up to the Captain's cabin, rapping on the door upon his arrival.

"Enter!"

Silver immediately did so, closing the door behind him and nodding in acknowledgment to Arrow and then the Captain,

"Good evening ma'am. You keep the medical supplies up here I believe and were wonderin' if'n I couldn't take some smellin' salts for the cabin boy? He fell unconscious earlier and I was hoping to get some food into him?"

The Captain immediately stood up to get what he had requested which shocked the cook,

"I heard what happened from Mr. Arrow and how you stood up for Hawkins, Mr. Silver and I must say I'm quite impressed. Without your intervention I daresay Mr. Hawkins would not have stood a chance. Here, make sure he recovers. Dismissed." With this she turned to back to the work on her desk and Silver took this as his cue to leave.

He entered back into the galley and quickly walked over to Jim's side, uncapping the smelling salts and coughing as the smell immediately assaulted his senses and made his eyes water. He chuckled as he imagined Jim's reaction before placing a restraining hand on the boys shoulder and then holding the salt's under his nose. A few moments later, Jim started mumbling and tossing his head, a further few seconds and he jolted awake trying to jerk his head away from the smell assaulting his nostrils. Silver smiled slightly and complied with the boys wishes, placing the bottle on a counter further away as he lifted the boy into a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

"Evening Jimbo, how are you feeling?" Silver smiled at the teen who was looking slightly confused. He winced as the boy attempted to speak but a few gurgled and choked noises came out instead causing Jim to grasp his throat and look up at Silver in panic. The cook gently pulled the boys hands away from his neck and looked him in the eye,

"Don't worry lad, Scroop just got you better than you thought. Your voice'll come back soon," Silver reassured, "now. Hows about something to eat?"

Jim looked at the cyborg incredulously, he doubted he could stomach anything at the moment even if he could swallow. Silver must have seen the look he was given as he turned away and came back with a small bowl of something.

"It's alright lad, just broth. You should be able to handle it no problem."

Jim still eyed the bowl like it contained venom and Silver decided to give the boy some encouragement. He lifted the bowl to Jim's mouth who kept his lips sealed shut,

"Ah ah. None of that now," Silver admonished, "trust me, Jimbo, you'll feel better with something down you." He pressed the bowl to Jim's lips again and this time the teen relented, opening his mouth and taking a sip of the warm soup. He swallowed cautiously, wincing slightly as his damaged oesophagus was forced to move.

"Good lad. How was it?" Silver questioned. Jim opened his mouth before thinking better of it and merely shrugging his shoulders.

The cyborg chuckled and tipped the bowl again, forcing Jim to swallow quickly or choke, giving the boy no time to protest.

"Ow." He croaked miserably as he finished the soup. Silver placed the bowl down and gently rubbed Jim's back,

"good, Jimbo. I'm going to get you some pain medicine from the Captain and then we'll get you settled for the night, alright?"

Jim looked up seemingly ready to protest but when a coughing fit took over his form and continued for a few minutes, leaving him breathless and in a state of continuous pain he nodded.

"Right. I'll be back in a moment." He smiled at the teen before pushing him into a lying position on the table and then exiting the galley.

JSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDAJSMDA

When he returned he smiled slightly at seeing Jim sleeping curled up on the table, the most relaxed he had seen him since the whole voyage started. The smile faded when he realized he would have to wake the boy to give him the medicine. He walked over and gently shook the teens shoulder,

"Jimbo? Lad, wake up. I've got ye medicine." Jim's eyes blearily met his and he placed a hand under the brunette's head, lifting it up so he could swallow without struggling.

"Good lad." He put the bottle to one side before sliding another arm under Jim's legs, lifting him up and then walking into his own cabin which adjoined the galley. He felt the boy start to struggle weakly in his arms and frowned,

"What's wrong, lad?"

"Where are y-?"

Silver broke him off, "Relax, Jimbo. I'm a guessin' you won't want to be stayin' in the same room as Scroop, so you'll be stayin in my room tonight.

"But I-"

"No buts lad. And stop tryin' to talk, it'll be doing your throat no favours. Here we are." He gently lowered the teen into his hammock and almost burst into laughter at the sight. Jim's small body was almost swamped by the large expanse of cloth, and the glare the teen sent his way just made it all the funnier,

"Wha-"

"Nothin' Jimbo, get some rest." It was too late. The young boy was already fast asleep.

Silver chuckled and shook his head as he left the room, "John, yer going soft, ye are."

* * *

**So...how was that?**

**Good? bad? let me know.**


End file.
